Small Bump
by edwardsheeran
Summary: one shot inspired by Ed Sheeran's song 'Small Bump'. Niall x ?


well hello there, sorry for not updating. this is a new one shot idea, inspired by Ed Sheeran's song 'Small Bump'. such a beautiful song. main characters are Niall and an unknown character..has no name. hope you enjoy :)

* * *

She shakily sighed, beginning to get nervous. The doctor came in, with a small smile. "Well, good news. You have been pregnant for 2 months already!" he said, giving her a full smile. She didn't give any emotion. The doctor noticed she wasn't saying anything, "Are you okay?" he asked, worriedly. She nodded, and got up from her seat, moving to the doctors door. "Thank you sir, I'll see you for the next appointment." she said, closing the door, not letting the doctor say anything. Getting to her car, she hurriedly got her keys, and opened her car door. Once she got in, she burst with tears. How am I supposed to tell him? she thought.

She got to her shared apartment, putting her purse down, and taking her jacket off. Whipping away her stained tears, she went to her boyfriend, Niall. "Hey babe! you're back, thought you were going to stay there longer." he smiled, giving her a small peck. Her smile didn't convince him. "What's wrong?" he asked sternly. "Nothing, just a little ill is all." she said, snuggling with him. Still not convinced, he asked once more. "What's wrong? don't lie to me." she looked him in the eyes, and suddenly started to cry.

He didn't say a word, he just held her. Once she calmed down, she looked up at him. "Niall..." she started. "Yes?" he nervously answered. "I'm p-pregnant." she whispered. "W-what?" he stuttered, barely getting the information in. "I knew I shouldn't have told you, you're now going to leave me and this baby alone." she cried. "Hey hey, don't say that. I would never leave you, especially not in this situation. I love you too much to leave you princess." he whispered in her ear. Tears started streaming down his face. "Darling, we're adults now, we can afford this, and we can take care of this angel inside you, okay?" he said, holding her in his arms strongly.

She nodded, now smiling. "Thank you Niall, I love you so much." she said, hugging him. "I love you too babe." he hugged back.

~ 2 weeks later ~

"Love! come here, I got our baby something!" Niall screamed, smiling at the present. He heard her footsteps, and got up from his knees. "Yes?" she asked. "Look." he pointed. She looked down at the present, and gasped. "Oh my gosh, Niall!" she squealed. It was a baby carriage. "I knew you would like it babe." he smiled. "Honey, I'm home." said a curly haired boy, in a high pitch voice. Niall rolled his eyes, "Yes, just come in." "Hey Harry" she smiled. "Yo" he hugged her. "I brought visitors." he smiled. In cue, 3 boys came in. "IT'S A PARTAYYYY!" screamed one of them. "No party in this house." scoffed Niall. "Oh come on Nialler, don't be such part pooper. HAVE FUN." said Louis.

"Yeah, I don't want my baby get in danger here Louis." she laughed. "Oh right how is baby Tommo?" Louis said, keeling down, rubbing her stomach. Once again, Niall rolled his eyes. "Alright, Liam, Louis, Zayn, Harry, what did you bring us to eat?" she said, smiling. "FAJITAS!" they all screamed.

~ 2 month later ~

"NIALL!" she screamed in pain. He came running, kneeling down to where I was. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you want to go to the hospital?" he questioned. She just nodded, answering the last question. He didn't say a word, he just picked her up and took her to their car. "Niall..." she whispered. He was too concentrated on the road. "Niall." she said a little louder. "Hmm!" he turned around. "I'm bleeding." she said, a tear streaming down her face. He drove even more faster.

They got to the hospital, and Niall was looking for someone. "I need help!" he screamed. A nurse popped up, getting a wheel chair, and putting her in it. Everything was going a blur on her.

_you were just a small bump unborn, in four __months you're brought to life_

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Niall screamed out to the nurse who was getting out of his grip. "I'm sorry, I still have no information." she said.

_you are my one and only_

She didn't know what was going on, she was just dizzy, and felt her face wet, due to unknown tears.

_you can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb, and hold me tight._

"What's going on?" "Is my baby okay?" she asked, confused. she couldn't make out who was there. but just started screaming and hitting the air. "Calm down!" someone screamed.

_and eyelids closed to be soon opened wide _

"NOBODY IS TELLING ME ANYTHING. WHAT IS GOING ON? IS MY GIRLFRIEND OKAY? IS MY BABY OKAY? I NEED ANSWERS." screamed Niall, getting anxious, with tears streaming. "Sir, calm down!"

_you can lie with me, with your tiny feet when your half asleep, I'll leave you be._

"Doctor, please, I beg of you."

_right in front of me, for a couple weeks._

"I'm sorry sir."

_so I can keep you safe_

"I'm sorry ma'am."

_cause you're my one and only, you can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb, and hold me tight. you'll be alright._

"He's gone."

"NO NO! YOU'RE LYING TO ME." she screamed. Niall burst with tears, hugging her tightly. "He's not gone. my baby isn't gone." she whispered. "I'm sorry princess"

_you were just a small bump unborn for four __months then torn from life._

___**"Maybe you were needed up there, but we're still unaware as why." she said.**_

* * *

_****_there you go. it wasn't that good, I'm not good at sad stuff. 'Cause I'm just a happy sappy girl lol. anyways, I hope it's good, review! I would love your guys' opinion on this. love Kari xxxx


End file.
